


A bad day

by MintiestOreo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hand Cuffs, Human AU, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintiestOreo/pseuds/MintiestOreo
Summary: Lapis had a bad day at work need I say more?





	A bad day

It was a Friday night Peridot was waiting till Lapis got off work, so she went upstairs to their room to change and play her game in the meantime. Not long after Lapis came in the house closing the door behind her gently and making her way upstairs silently, once she reached the top she took off her shirt and carefully opened the door to see her girlfriend sitting on the carpeted floor raging at her game paying no attention to Lapis being in the room, she carefully shut the door behind her not making a sound and tiptoed over to her girlfriend before sitting down to hug her from behind.  
Peridot yelped in surprise to which Lapis chuckled lowly.  
“H-hey Lapis”  
“Hey~” Lapis replied  
Peridot tried to ignore Lapis’s body heat on her back which wasn’t working  
“So what are you playing” Lapis asked.  
“I’m playing FOR HONOR” Peridot stated  
“Seems like a pretty cool game”  
“Yea it is, so how was work” Peridot asked  
“Sucked, today wasn’t a good day at all, but maybe you could change that~”Lapis let go of Peridot getting up from the ground.

Peridot blushed and paused the game looking behind her to see Lapis looking at her seductively from the edge of the bed with her blue lingerie bra and with her work pants still on. Peridot got off the floor slowly walking towards the bed then crawling on top of Lapis.  
“You planned all this out didn’t you!” Peridot said  
“Yes” Lapis said scooting back untill her back hit the pillows  
“Knew it” Peridot mashed their lips together with Lapis instantly kissing back. Peridot licked her bottom lip asking for entry to which Lapis complied and Peridot explored her mouth every nook and cranny everywhere she could reach. She broke from the kiss going down to her neck biting and sucking on her neck to her collarbone leaving hickeys behind. Lapis moaned at this leaning her head back a bit. Peridot got off of her to which Lapis whined at “I-I need y-your bra o-off” Peridot said. Lapis quickly took off her bra which made Peridot blush even harder and look away 

“You know you can look this isn’t the girls locker room~” Lapis said leaning up putting her hand on Peridots shoulder. Peridot looked at her for a minute before pushing Lapis’s back against the bed and kissing her ferociously, hands kneading her breasts gently. Lapis moaned in Peridots mouth. Peridot broke the kiss taking off her own clothes  
“So do you want to use any of our toys or”  
“Yes you know which ones~”  
Peridot got off of the bed to get the stuff coming back a minute later with blue handcuffs, a blindfold, and a greenish blueish strap-on with lube.

“Are these too tight or is it good?” Peridot asked after putting on the handcuffs.  
After a few seconds she got a response “yea it’s fine” Lapis said.  
After the cuffs came the blindfold, Peridot didn’t waste a second and tied it around her head making sure she couldn’t see anything. After she did that she put the toy on getting back on the bed. Peridot crawled back on top of Lapis and started pulling off her pants and underwear, once they were off she went back to licking Lapis’s neck and biting a bit once again leaving hickeys there.

“P-Peridot h-hurry up p-please” Lapis said getting impatient and more needy.

“Someone’s getting impatient huh” Peridot said smirking hands going up and down Lapis’s hips slowly.

Lapis growled and wrapped her legs around Peridot pulling her down a bit. Peridot laughed at this sticking her middle and ring finger in her heat to which Lapis moaned at lowly. She started pumping her fingers in her heat hard and fast making Lapis’s legs twitch a bit and her giving out a scream of pleasure. Lapis was so close, she could feel the coil in her gut about to unravel until Peridot pulled her fingers out. Lapis came back to earth and looked at her giving her a death stare through the blindfold

“Peridot I was about to cum” Lapis said  
“Yea I know” Peridot replied aligning the tip with her entrance.  
“Hurry up please” Lapis growled bucking her hips to try to get the toy in.

Peridot gave a chuckle to this rubbing the toy on her entrance and clit. Lapis bit her lip trying not to moan at her actions which didn’t go unnoticed by Peridot who decided to just push the toy in. Lapis groaned lowly pressing her heel into Peridot’s back to try to make her push it in faster. Once the toy was in fully Peridot didn’t move so she could get used to it being inside her ,while Lapis moaned turning her head to the left breathing heavily. Lapis bucked her hips giving a plea so Peridot pulled back and thrusted in hard and fast.

Just how she liked it.

Lapis moaned loudly bucking her hips getting more of the toy in. Peridot went harder and faster hitting her g-spot which made Lapis give a loud scream of pleasure bucking her hips. Lapis was so close she could once again feel the hot coil in her gut about to unravel, but once again Peridot pulled out before she could cum. Lapis whined loud bucking her hips she was so close twice but Peridot denied it from her.

Peridot smirked mischievously taking off Lapis’s blindfold and kissing her cheek Lapis whimpered bucking her hips, so Peridot began to kiss down her neck, down to her chest, and till she reached between her thighs kissing and biting. Lapis bucked her hips whining so Peridot held down her hips licking up her slit and sucking on her clit gently. Lapis closed her eyes moaning loudly. Peridot smirked sucking harder before taking her hand and pressing her middle and ring finger into her and started pumping her fingers in and out of her gently. Peridot could tell she was getting close by how loud she was and her thighs twitching so she started to start rubbing her g-spot and sucking a little bit harder. Lapis came hard, back arching and screaming loudly. Peridot milked her till she laid limp in the bed. So she got up and took the cuffs off her placing them to the side of the bed before getting in the bed cuddling Lapis.

“So did that make your day better” Peridot asked with a smirk  
“Yea, definitely I’ll get you back in the morning” Lapis replied  
“I’m not complaining bout that now”


End file.
